Frosted
by Weaver of Daydreams
Summary: An (eventual) series of various one-shots featuring any/all Guardians and characters before, within, and after the movie, with special emphasis and attention to Jack Frost. Please R&R, any feedback or suggestions appreciated!
1. Band Practice

**A/N: Hello! I will be trying to update these regularly for as long as people are interested in **_**Rise of the Guardians.**_** I would sincerely appreciate any and all reviews; they'll keep me going so these one-shots get better and better!**

…

Note: This would take place during the movie.

…

Chapter 1: Band Practice

Two yetis trooped around the "band" room, torches lifted high above their heads; torches that were very dangerously _lit_. And these _lit_ torches were catching Christmas streamers hung around the room on fire. Behind them ran Phil, Head Yeti, who was desperately and unsuccessfully attempting to put the fires out.

A few elves were standing in the middle of the room, attempting to play the trumpets. One had a trumpet stuck on its head, and was wondering around the room, banging into things and generally adding to the mayhem.

Other elves were attempting to string lights around the room; quite a few had managed to entangle themselves, and the random bursts of light were usually one or more elves being electrocuted.

A few yetis had gotten a hold of some of the elves batons and were flinging them back and forth; some of the batons still had elves attached to them.

In the corner of the room, elves were "practicing" their drumming. Soon, a fight broke out and drumsticks were flying. Phil thought he saw a few elves soaring through the air too, but that wasn't uncommon.

Suddenly, with a bang, the two, large, red double doors were thrown open, and striding through them came North.

"Chto zhe proiskhodit? What is going on? We need to practice! Elves stop playing! We are going to have a new Guardian soon, and we will need to welcome him!"

Just as North was about to resume giving orders, a rouge elf came flying and smacked into his face.

"Bozhe moy. This is going to be difficult."

…

**A/N: Just something short; it was supposed to be funny. I hope it was! Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. The Gift of a Friend

Note: Takes place 200 years before the movie (approximately 100 years after Jack Frost becomes Jack Frost).

…

Chapter 2: The Gift of a Friend

It was autumn time in the southern hemisphere, which meant that it was spring time in the northern hemisphere; on average, of course. Spring was not too difficult for Jack to endure; he still had enough of his natural chill to keep him comfortably cool. It was summer that he could not tolerate at all, but fall was still better than spring, and winter was the best of all.

Jack had been alone for one hundred years. No human could see him; sure, the other spirits and patrons could, but no one paid much attention to him, a relatively new, simple winter spirit. Animals could see him too, but most were wild and had their own things to do. Anyways, it was the people that mattered: it was the people he missed the most. He hadn't had a companion in a long, long time.

In an attempt to avoid the mass exodus of people enjoying these mild, changing seasons, (a majority of which people did not believe in Jack and therefore walked right through him, which downright _hurt_) Jack was debating on whether to make a temporary move to Antarctica. He had visited once, back in 1773 with a James Cook. Although he couldn't see Jack, Jack liked Cook anyways because he wasn't afraid of the cold. But, Cook hadn't made it all the way to Antarctica, so the Wind carried Jack the 150 miles left. Jack couldn't stay long though (he had duties as a winter spirit) and didn't have time to explore. Maybe this time he would.

As Jack was meandering down from Alaska with the Wind's help, he caught sight of a group of boys in a small Canadian town. They stood outside, in a loose ring, callously laughing as they threw stones at some small, shuddering creature, which was cornered against a barn wall. Seeing the abused animal incensed Jack; anger Jack had not felt for a long time, since he learned that no one could see him and that the Man on the Moon would not answer him.

Jack and the Wind swooped down towards the boys. He used his shepherd's crook to freeze a few boys' feet and to freeze some of their laughing mouths open. Jack chuckled and hammered them with snowballs. Those who could run away did, as Jack bent down near the creature.

The creature was a small arctic fox. _What are you doing here?_ Thought Jack as he scooped up the animal. The small fox lay limply in his arms as he flew away from the town, towards the outskirts and away from the abusive children. Once he had gotten far enough, Jack lay down the battered fox, which lay still and appeared exhausted. Jack knew of these animals and smiled in delight: arctic foxes had deep and thick fur, which allowed them to live in cold environments! _Maybe I can touch her without getting her too cold,_ he thought with delight, _I mean, she's already so used to the cold! _Jack cuddled the rounded body. He set her down at the base of a tree. "Stay here, okay? I'll get you something to eat."

And so Jack flew off to see if he could find the baby arctic fox something to eat. He found a frozen pond and broke the ice to see if he could find any fish. He caught a few and brought it back to the tree where he had left the baby fox. But when he reached the tree, he couldn't find her. Jack flew into a panic, _Where had she gone? _Jack really couldn't bear being alone again. He bent near the base of the tree as a single, silent tear slid down his cheeks, which he immediately furiously wiped away. _If he could survive a century without any human recognition, a cute, adorable, helpless baby fox wouldn't matter. _However, a tiny movement at the corner of his eye made him immediately turn his head: _There she was! _Jack's heart, although he would never admit it, filled with joy. The baby fox had hidden itself underneath a pile a snow; either in an attempt to keep warm or hide from predators. Jack gently approached her and laid the fish in front of her. He gently reached out his hand, but the baby fox flinched violently. Jack immediately drew his hand back.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'll take good care of you, I will," Jack whispered soothingly. "We can be great friends!" Jack sat as still as snow and watched the baby fox; she soon reached out and began eating the fish.

Jack smiled.

"I'm going to call you Emilie."

…

Jack and Emilie became fast friends. They would race each other; Jack sometimes cheated by asking the Wind to help him, and Emilie would nip him as punishment. They would travel to cold places together since they both needed chilly environments. Jack and his arctic fox would cuddle together every night; before sleeping, he would kiss his fox on the head without fail. It was this warmth of friendship that Jack loved, craved, and missed, and Emilie and Jack became close companions. They loved each other.

…

Jack knelt on the soft, overturned earth where Emilie lay deep below. Emilie had grown old when Jack hadn't, and even though he knew the end was coming, it came too soon. The tears came slowly at first, but soon became a deluge. Huge, heaving sobs wracked Jack's lean frame, and his gripped the soil between his pale fingers. His heart had been broken again, and he could not think coherently. _Why why why why. So soon_. _Too soon. _He lay on the brown soil and fell asleep, missing the warmth of his good, old friend.

_ I love you_.

…

It took Jack a while to get over Emilie. The worst snow storms in a while raged and raged, forcing people to stay inside. At first, Jack wished he never had met Emilie. But as time wore on, Jack realized that although Emilie was gone, their memories together weren't. And those good times together would fill him for a long time.

Every year on the anniversary of Jack's first meeting with Emilie, a beautiful ice rose appeared on the ground where the beautiful arctic fox who loved the lonely icy boy lay.

"We can be great friends!"

…

**A/N: Happy holidays! I wrote this sweet one-shot as a gift for you all. Remember to treasure your family and friends, and stick with them even when times are hard! :)**


	3. A Game of Soccer…or Football

Note: This takes place after the movie.

…

Chapter 3: A "Game" of Soccer…or Football

It was one of those changing days, in late February and early March, where one could feel the shift in seasons; there was still a bit of a biting wind from winter (thank you, Jack Frost), but there was a hint of the fresh breeze of spring.

A perfect time for a game of soccer.

All the Guardians had decided to take a break. Christmas was over, winter was coming to an end, and Bunnymund still had a month to make his eggs; they _were_ perishable items. Tooth had made a list of children whose teeth needed to be collected and their addresses and had assigned them to her baby teeth. Sandy had finished sending his good dreams out, and had spared some time to spend with his Guardian friends.

"Whaddya mean "soccer", mate? We're playing football!" Bunnymund yelled.

"Alright, alright," Jack smiled. "Whatever we play, we all know that _I'm going to win!"_

"What, what, what? I will be doing winning! I am very good at games, no? I make them all time!" North interjected.

Sandy flashed images of large X's and board games and persons playing soccer.

"What! This is not same type of game?" North asked, confused.

"Oh-kay! Time to play!" Jack yelled. "Oh, we need an even number."

Bunnymund chuckled. "Ha-ha! How about you all against me? I bet I'll still win anyways!"

"Oh no, no, no! That wouldn't be fair. And please, you'll get a fight from me!" Tooth smiled sweetly.

"Hmm, how about seasonal Guardians against 24/7-ers?"

"Fine, but no way am I being on your team. I'm joining Tooth and Sandy," Bunnymund said. "I'm gonna clobber you, Frost."

"I'd like to see you try!" Jack retorted.

…

The teams were divided: North and Jack against Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth. Both North and Tooth were goalies.

The game began.

Bunnymund immediately hopped forward, quick as the wind, and nagged the ball from the center of the field and began making his way towards North before any of the other Guardians knew what was happening. He made a mighty kick, and the soccer ball sailed through the air; however, it simply bounced off North's wide berth that was blocking the goal.

"Not fair, mate!" Bunnymund yelled angrily.

"Good try, Bunny! You'll get make it next time!" Tooth yelled encouragingly from across the field. Sandy clapped his hands, a big smile on his face.

"Haha!" North laughed loudly. "Who will be doing winning now?"

Jack leapt into action and dribbled the ball towards Tooth. Sandy waved his hands in panic and flew around after Jack. In a moment of desperation, Sandy accidentally makes a sand ball that flies towards Jack. Jack turns just in time, and the sand hits Tooth, who falls to the ground, saying, "What cute teeth! With blood and gum on them!" Sandy runs toward Tooth and tries to wake her up, images of the game appearing over his head: _Tooth, wake up! We're still playing! Sorry!_

Jack takes the opportunity to kick the ball and make a goal. With his hands pumping the air, he laughs, yelling "Triumph!"

"'Ey, no fair mate!" Bunnymund taps the field and a hole appears beneath Jack.

"Uh oh," he says right before falling in and appearing at the edge of the field, away from the ball.

North was guffawing, but when he sees Jack, yells: "No fair! Cheating!"

Bunnymund replies, "Naw, mate. Just a little…improvising. Using our Moon Man given talents and all." He hops towards North and kicks strongly with his long legs, and the small ball deftly makes it through North's legs and into the goal.

"Whoops," North said sheepishly.

"YEAH! WHO'S THE EASTER BUNNY?!" Bunnymund yells enthusiastically.

Tooth was still sleeping soundly and the Sandman was still occupied in waking her.

Jack regains his footing and charges back into the game. The spirit of winter comes face to face with the Easter Rabbit. Bunnymund immediately snags the ball again and begins whizzing around the field with the ball.

Jack was frustrated. "ENOUGH! You're cheating!" He takes his shepherd's crook and hits the ground, freezing Bunnymund's feet to the ground. At the same time, Bunnymund taps the ground with his foot, dropping Jack into a hole and then closing it around Jack's forearms, keeping the Guardian of Fun stuck in the ground.

"I think my board game is better," North chuckled.

…

**A/N: Greetings and thanks for reading up till this chapter! This one-shot is supposed to be a bit of a comedy, so let me know how you think it turns out. Happy holidays! (Sorry if I had a bit of trouble with the verb tenses.)**


End file.
